Sam Babysits
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Sam babysits the kittens while Dean and Cas go out for the night and the kitties see something they really didn't want to when their 'parents' get home. Prompt fill for 494dwangel. Ninth in the Kittens 'Verse.


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Sam Babysits**  
**Word Count: 1038**  
**Chapter: 1/1**  
**Pairings: Destiel  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: adorable kitties, implied drinking, some sexual situations**  
**Summary: Sam babysits the kittens while Dean and Cas go out for the night and the kitties see something they really didn't want to when their 'parents' get home. Ninth in the Kittens 'Verse.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the kitties.**

**AN: Written for prompt from 494dwangel 'dean and cas go out drinking... well, dean drinks and cas goes along...they leave the kitties with uncle sammy for babysitting and tell him to drop them off in their room before sammy goes to sleep...so the kitties get tucked in dean's room when sammy gets tired and wants to go to bed,...the kitties end up sleeping waiting for their parents...then a little time later daddy and mommy come back home, feeling pretty horny...they are totally doing the you know kissing-before-getting-inside and trying-to-shed-clothes-on-the-way thing...they are in the middle of heated make-out session and are up to the point where they are on the bed, straddling, groping, kissing... by this time, kitties are wide awake but have no clue what to do or where to go to leave to not see anything...' You got it sweetie. **

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Sam Babysits_

**2154 Hours**

"Go on, I can watch them, and when I go to bed I'll just put then back in your room. They'll be fine." Sam said, making a shooing motion toward his brother and Castiel.

"Are you sure Sam?" Dean asked, "We don't have to go out. We can stay here with the kittens and watch a movie or something."

"For the love of everything good and holy Dean, they're cats not babies. They'll be fine, I promise." Sam said, "Now go out with your boyfriend and have fun."

Dean looked at Sam for a moment longer before he sighed and nodded, "All right Sammy, we're going." He said. Dean and Castiel left the motel room, sparing one last glance at the kittens before they did, "Be good for Uncle Sammy. We'll be home later." Dean said before realizing he was talking to his cats. He flushed, cleared his throat, and exited the room.

Cas' lips tilted up into a small smile and he nodded to Sam, scratching each kitten behind the ears, before he too left the room.

"Well you three, it's just us." Sam said, sitting down on his bed and turning on the TV.

**2200 Hours**

'_I miss Mommy.' _Piper's tail dragged the ground as she padded around Uncle Sammy's room.

'_Mother and Father will be back later tonight.' _Midnight hopped onto the bed with Uncle Sammy and curled up against the large man's leg.

'_You don't know that for sure.' _Stormy wormed his way between Uncle Sammy's legs nervously, making small mewing sounds.

Uncle Sammy picked up Stormy and held him in the crook of his arm, "Hey there, little guy. What's wrong?" The man said, scratching Stormy beneath the chin.

The grey cat purred happily, his tail wrapping around Uncle Sammy's forearm.

'_They will.' _Midnight looked back and forth at first his sister and then his brother.

'_How do you know?' _Piper hopped up onto the bed next to Midnight, resting her chin on his left flank.

'_I have faith.' _Midnight replied.

**0130 Hours**

Sam yawned loudly and stretched, hearing his back crack with a wince, "I think it's time for bed, guys." He said, scooping the three kittens up into his arms, Midnight in one arm and Stormy and Piper in the other.

Sam took the three cats back to Dean and Cas' room and placed them on the couch. He kissed each one of the head and pulled back with a smile, "Good night, you three." He said before leaving the room, stifling a yawn as he left.

The three kittens looked back and forth between one another before lying down and falling asleep.

**0200 Hours**

A loud thud woke the kittens from their sleep. The thud was followed by the rustling of keys and a 'goddammit'. That exclamation was followed by a deeper voice saying 'don't take my father's name in vain, Dean'. After another short moment and softer thud the key was tumbling the lock and the door was shoved open. Castiel's trench coat was on the floor before the two were even fully in the room.

Dean's jacket followed shortly after and Castiel was pushing Dean against the door, shutting and locking it with swift fingers, his lips never leaving Dean's. Dean groaned, hands fumbling with Castiel's suit jacket. In a few moments the jacket was on the floor followed by the tie and Dean's plaid over shirt.

Dean pushed at Castiel's shoulders, pushing him back toward the bed, fingers stumbling over the buttons of his shirt. "Need you." He panted against the angel's lips.

"You have me." Cas growled in reply, burying a hand in Dean's hair and tugging his head back, biting down on his neck.

Dean gasped and bucked his hips forward, sending them both sprawling onto the bed, Dean straddling Castiel's waist, kissing him desperately.

The kittens shared a desperate look. This was their Mommy and Daddy! They really didn't want to see this, but there wasn't really another room to go to.

Castiel gasped from the bed, "Fuck, Dean."

Midnight leapt from the couch and hid beneath it, Stormy and Piper quickly following their brother's lead. This was something they really didn't want to witness.

"Cas…Cas, wait." Dean gasped, now shirtless.

Castiel pulled back from Dean's chest, lips red and swollen, "What?" He asked.

"The kittens." Dean said.

Cas groaned, "Dean…"

"Put them in the bathroom at least." Dean urged.

"You didn't even want those damn cats." Cas grunted as he got off the bed. He crouched in front of the couch, "Bathroom, you three." He said before standing and opening the bathroom door. The three kittens shot past him and into the safety of the bathroom. Cas turned and stalked back to the bed, "Better?" He asked, crawling on top of Dean.

"Much." Dean said, wrapping an arm around Castiel's neck, "Now, where were we?"

**End**


End file.
